Kaleidoscope of Colours
by luvscharlie
Summary: The first of many Christmases Harry and Hermione celebrate as husband and wife. Harry/Hermione


_Kaleidoscope of Colours_ by Luvscharlie

* * *

The lights from the shop windows reflected in kaleidoscope fashion on the snowy ground beneath their feet. Hermione had her Christmas list in hand and was trying to cross something off, but the parchment kept rolling itself up.

"Here, let me help you with that," Harry said, holding the parchment as Hermione crossed Teddy's name off the list with a pencil, or attempted to, but the lead point broke off… again.

"I wish I could use my quill," she said in frustration.

"There are a few too many Muggles about, don't you think?"

It was true. They were in the middle of downtown London doing their shopping and her parchment alone had raised a few eyebrows. She nodded and stuffed the parchment and pencil into her bag and out of sight of inquisitive eyes.

Harry took her gloved hand in his and pulled her against him. "I have a surprise for you," he said waggling his eyebrows at her.

She stiffened in response. These things never boded well for her. However, it was difficult to say no when he had that childlike twinkle in his eye. "What do you have in mind?" she asked with trepidation.

Harry tugged her into a nearby alley. "Put your arms around me."

She did and he Apparated them to Platform Nine and Three-quarters where the Hogwarts Express had just arrived and students were filing from it lugging trunks and cages. Harry bent down to help a small girl whose trunk was almost as large as she was.

"Here, let me get that for you," he said.

Hermione sniggered. The child's eyes widened in awe when they touched upon the scar on Harry's forehead. He set the trunk on the platform, took Hermione's hand and led her toward the far end of the landing. He looked back over his shoulder at the child and grinned. "Do ya think we were ever that tiny?"

"Aye, ya were," said a booming voice.

"Hagrid!" Hermione squealed. "It's been ages!"

Hagrid winked at Harry and handed him a rolled up parchment. "Ya'll need that t'get in. I had to do a little—" he shifted his eyes guiltily "—you-know-what to keep the little buggers out of it."

"Out of what?" Hermione questioned suspiciously.

Hagrid looked to the sky, whistling as though he hadn't heard a word.

Harry tugged her forward onto the train and toward the back.

Hermione felt the emotion overtake her and she had to grab hold of the corridor wall to steady herself.

"You okay?" Harry asked, concern furrowing his brow.

She smiled in response. "It's been so long," she whispered.

Harry kissed her forehead tenderly. "Follow me," he said into her hair.

She did. The train was smaller to her adult eyes and they were at the back of it in no time. Harry opened the parchment Hagrid had handed him and whispered a password. The compartment door slid open. Hermione gasped at the display before her. What was once an ordinary compartment had been decorated so that it was filled with mistletoe, faerie lights and a small Christmas tree. The entire compartment was strung with brilliant Muggle Christmas lights that had been charmed to glow more brightly with magic than electricity could ever have achieved.

Harry poured them both glasses of hot cider as she shrugged out of her cloak, gloves and scarf. He passed hers over and mimicked her actions. The sun was setting and the compartment darkened, lit now only by the glow of the coloured lights. She felt the train lurch into motion and her cider spilled down her front.

Harry took the glass from her hand and set it aside. "Let me," he whispered. His breath was hot against her skin as he worked the buttons of her blouse free and kissed her neck. She felt her knees weaken and she rested her hands on shoulders that had broadened with time and filled out rather nicely. He tugged her shirt free of the waistband of her skirt and unhooked her bra with one deft tug.

She ground her hips against him and heard his sharp intake of breath.

"What brought all of this on, Mr. Potter?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing her breasts suggestively against him.

Harry's glasses slipped down his nose and his breathing became more laboured. He backed her towards the bench and down onto it. He pulled his shirt over his head and followed her down. "An early Christmas gift," he whispered, settling himself atop her. "It's been years since we've been back. I pulled a few strings and the Headmistress agreed to let us spend the holidays at Hogwarts."

"Mmm. That sounds wonderful."

"I have another surprise for you," Harry said, kissing his way between her breasts and tweaking her nipple with his thumb.

"I like this surprise." She arched into his hand.

Harry chuckled. "Not _this_," he said, nipping her lower lip. "I have a note from the Headmistress allowing you unrestricted access to the library while we're there."

In her excitement, Hermione forgot the width of the bench and landed them both on the floor. Harry took the brunt of the fall, landing with a hard thud on his back. She grinned at the sight of him with his glasses askew and moved into the warmth of his embrace. Her lips found his and her fingertips traced the well-defined muscles of his stomach.

"I love you," he whispered against her skin.

Their lovemaking was a thing of beauty. No one knew her as Harry did. He knew just how to touch her, the words that made her heart beat in double time and her pulse race.

* * *

Hours later, she lay wrapped in his arms watching the kaleidoscope of colours that had played upon the snow earlier that evening reflected upon her husband's skin. His soft snores filled the compartment. "Happy Christmas, Harry," she whispered, snuggling closer into the warmth of his arms.

It was. The first of many.

Fin.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Originally written for the 2008 Secret Elf Exchange at The Quidditch Pitch


End file.
